


Passion’s Inheritance

by scarsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harlequin HP Style Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco’s got a plan to ensure his son’s future.</p>
<p>Written for the Harlequin HP Style fest on livejournal. The link to the prompt is in the header for Part One.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to singlemomsummer for the beta!

**Title:** Passion’s Inheritance  
 **Author/Artist:** scarsgirl  
 **Prompt:** [112](http://hp-harlequin.livejournal.com/1894.html)  
 **Pairing(s): Draco/Neville, Lucius/Sophie, past Neville/Charlie and Draco/Astoria**  
 **Word Count/Art Medium:** ~14,000  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Contains:** No Warnings Apply  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** SMS  
 **Summary:** Draco’s got a plan to ensure his son’s future.

  
Chapter 1

“Scorpius, I promise you that should I ever marry again I will not force you to run errands like some common house-elf.” Draco gritted out as he pushed through the crowd in Diagon Alley, most of who were frantic to get in the last of their Ostara purchases before dinner.

It was so cliché, marrying his harlot on Ostara to symbolize the life they had created. Draco would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been busy gagging himself with a spoon. He paused at an alcove to take a breath and looked down at Scorpius, who had a hand fisted in his robe, following Draco’s instructions like the good boy he was and said, “I wonder where I heard that expression from?”

Scorpius’ blue eyes looked at him in confusion. Of course, he didn’t know what he was talking about, “Never mind. Are you alright?”

“Yes, father.” Scorpius replied dutifully.

“Stay with me. We’ve only to pick up the boutonnieres and we’ll be done.”

Scorpius nodded and tightened his hold to indicate his readiness to move. Draco pulled his cloak tightly around himself, checked to see that Scorpius was still firmly attached and started to push back into the crowd.

The flower shop was just as crowded as the rest of the street, if not more so. Some witches and wizards were leaving with living plants, while others had massive arrangements meant to decorate the table for the evening feast.

A rather pudgy, yet familiar face opened the door of the shop, one hand on a centerpiece that was precariously balanced on a silver tray the other holding the door as the wizard struggled to clear the door. The centerpiece was rather ornate and he had to squat slightly to clear the doorway.

Draco took hold of the door as Madame Sprout let go and rushed in before the line waiting patiently behind the departing man could start out the door, delaying him further. He turned his head back to make sure Scorpius had cleared the door with him, smiling when he saw his son looking back at the display, quickly banishing the smile from his face when Scorpius turned back to point out the arrangement to him, “Did you see that father?”

“Yes, I did. Rather gauche don’t you think? I certainly hope the boutonnieres are bit more tastefully done.”

“Oh, I suppose.” Scorpius replied sounding glum.

Draco huffed at himself. Just because he was having a bad day, week, year, life, didn’t mean he should make Scorpius pay for it. “Of course the display we’ll have for the after-wedding feast will put that farce to shame.”

“Really?”

“With the expense your Grandfather is going to for this wedding it had better.” Scorpius’ eyes danced in excitement. He was small for his age, but Draco had been at that age as well, still passing for 4 or 5 though he would turn 7 this summer. He was still able to take joy in the simplest things, something that Draco envied and protected as best he could with the travesty of his divorce and this ridiculous wedding.

Madame Sprout hurried by him heading for the counter, which had a line waiting almost to the door. “Madame?”

“You’ve got to wait your turn like everyone else Mr. Malfoy. Line starts over there.” She said, not even meeting his eyes as she flapped a hand in the general direction of the line.

Draco eyed the line dubiously, there were at least a half-dozen elderly patrons holding change purses and scrolls as long as a man’s arm, along with a rather harried mother pulling at two toddlers and several gentlemen who seemed to be eying the sample displays crowded around the room.

“Madame,” Draco pushed past the first person waiting at the counter, “Our items have already been paid for, and I simply need to pick them up.”

Madame Sprout’s normally happy face turned down as she regarded him, “As I said, Mr. Malfoy, you’ll need to wait your turn.”

Draco heard a few rumbled insults murmured down the line and if Scorpius wasn’t with him he’d tell those idiots where they could stick their ‘brat’ and ‘Death Eater scum’ remarks, but as it was, he pulled his shoulders back and stepped aside, feigning interest in one of the displays littering the wall.

Perhaps, if Scorpius started to cry? No, he couldn’t put his son through such a display.  
It was bad enough he was going to have to smile and glad-hand his way through the rest of the day, he wasn’t about to force Scorpius into displaying any false emotions.

Why was she being such a bitch about it all anyway? They were paid for; all she had to do was go in the back...

He turned his head slightly toward the back of the shop. He could see movement beyond the curtain, probably her assistants getting centerpieces ready and putting items in stasis that needed to stay fresh for a long period of time, like his boutonnieres.

He bent down on one knee so that he was at eye-level with Scorpius. “Scorpius do you remember what the boutonniere's we picked out with your grandfather looked like?” He said low and close to the boy’s ear so no one could hear them.

“Yes, Father,” He whispered back.

“Good. I want you to sneak under the counter over there, go through the curtain and find them and bring them to me.”

“But Father, the sign says...”

“Just pretend that you can’t read the sign and if anyone accosts you tell them you were just looking for the bathroom.”

Scorpius was a good boy, but he did enjoy his mischief. “Okay, Father,” He said, sounding excited by the prospect of an adventure.

Draco joined the end of the cue keeping his face neutral as Scorpius slipped behind the counter, taking the time to make sure Madame Sprout was cooing over the two cranky toddlers being held up for her inspection. Apparently, both of their parents were former students and the children where the spitting image of their absent father. Draco rolled his eyes as the display continued. At this rate, he would be here until Beltane.

He tried to keep an eye for signs of Scorpius’ return, but didn’t see him as the cue finally moved forward and the mother and her now screaming toddlers left.

Madame Sprout turned her back to point to a display for confirmation that it was what the customer wanted and Draco took the opportunity to stretch his neck out a little to see if Scorpius was waiting for the right moment to sneak back through undetected.

Draco felt a knot of worry begin in his stomach. What had he been thinking? He didn’t know who was back there or if there were any dangerous tools or God-forbid dangerous plants kept in the shop’s backroom. What if he’d been caught by a Devil’s Snare or a kidnapper had recognized him as an heir to the Malfoy fortune?

The cue stepped forward again as panic gripped him. “Scorpius!”

“Scorpius, where are you?” He called harshly as he moved past the line and toward the counter.

Madame Sprout looked at him finally, concern etching her face. “Has the wee one got off somewhere?”

“Yes, I think he went behind your counter. If you would permit me, Madame?” He could tell that his fear was showing in his voice, but Scorpius hadn’t answered him and he always answered him when he called.

“Of course,” Madame Sprout said, lifting the hinged counter to allow him access. “I’m sure he’s fine.” She offered as Draco barreled past her and through the curtain that separated the shop from the workroom. He felt a sense of relief, when he noticed change in the noise level. The curtain had a noise dampening spell on it and was probably the reason that Scorpius hadn’t heard him call.

“Scorpius!” He called as he entered the workroom, his eyes widening when he saw that it was attached to a greenhouse that one could not see from the storefront. “There’s no need for yellin’.” An elf standing on a nearby worktable said as Draco passed him heading for the open greenhouse door, “He’s helping Master Longbottom wit’ the boutonniere's for ya’ Pa’s wedding.” He shouted as Draco entered the muggy atmosphere of the greenhouse.

“Scorpius?” He called, hearing his own voice echo in the cavernous room as he sped up his steps.

He turned down an aisle when he heard tiny feet running his way. “Father, come see the flowers I cut!” Scorpius said excitedly, as he came to a stop in front of him, tugging his cloak and pulled him deeper into the greenhouse.

“Scorpius, you gave me a fright. Why didn’t you come back when you couldn’t find the...”  
Draco stuttered to a halt as he came upon the figure of Neville Longbottom bent over a small rose bush, nipping at a bud with a pair of shears that looked ridiculously small in his large hands.

“We’re cutting them, Father. Mr. Longbottom said he’d show me how to tie them up with the other flowers to make the bout..boutonnieres.” Scorpius said far too excited for Draco’s liking.

Longbottom looked up, meeting Draco’s eyes after he snipped a few leaves from the bush, laying them next to the 3 perfect buds they had taken from the bush. “Scorpius said he was looking for your father’s boutonnieres, thought I’d show him how we make them, since he seemed curious enough to uh...explore the inner workings of the shop.”

Draco glared and the knowing smile Longbottom gave him. “Well, pray tell complete your lesson, Mr. Longbottom, but do it quickly we do have somewhere rather more important to be than this mud pile.”

“Father?” Scorpius small voice reminded him that his manners were somewhat lacking at the moment. Draco softened his face to look down at the diminishing glow of his son’s face. “I’m sorry.” He said to Scorpius more than Longbottom, “that was rude, Mr. Longbottom. I’m in rather a hurry and this seems to be a fine establishment.”

Longbottom’s eyebrow had quirked up to show just how much of that apology he believed. “Sure, Malfoy; here Scorpius, let me show you how we bind the stems together and then all we have to do is put a stasis spell on them and they’ll be fresh for days.” Longbottom’s voice lost its edge when he addressed Scorpius.

Draco watched as Scorpius edged close to watch Longbottom as he gathered the roses and petals along with a few sprigs of baby’s breath and began to twist them as he muttered a spell to entwine the stems. Scorpius was breathing fast in excitement. He loved magic and learning new spells and even without a wand could manage the occasional bit of willful magic.

Longbottom was talking in a low, gentle voice as he took Scorpius’ hand in his, showing him how to hold the flowers for the second boutonniere and twist them so that Longbottom could spell them. Draco schooled his expression when he felt himself smiling.

Sound drew his attention from watching the pair. He had to squint at the shadow that came down the aisle from the more brightly lit store. He caught a glint of fiery red and stiffened. It had to be another fucking Weasley. He’d narrowly ducked one at the tailor’s earlier, waiting for the man to pass before leaving the store.

He heard Longbottom take a deep, harried-sounding breath and turned back to see if Scorpius had done something wrong. Longbottom was straightening as his face went blank. He gave Scorpius a quick smile when he held up the boutonniere for Longbottom to take and gathered the remaining flowers and leaves and began to twist them on his own.

“Sorry, Nev. Didn’t know you had anyone back here. I...uh wanted to talk to you.”

Now that Draco he had a voice to associate with the hair, he knew who it was -Charlie Weasley, sounding very much like a man anticipating rejection.

“Charlie, I’m working.” Longbottom said coolly.

Ah, a fight...so Longbottom and Weasley? “Scorpius, let’s go.”

“But we have to do the last one, father.”

“Just bring the flowers and I’ll spell them at home.”

“I can do it.” Longbottom turned his glare from Weasley to him. Draco stepped closer and spoke in a low voice, “I’m not going to subject my son to your disgusting displays, Longbottom. You and,” Draco turned his face to Charlie Weasley, making sure to his face held all the disdain he felt, “your friend can kiss and make up without an audience.”

“Come, Scorpius.” He said as he turned. He could tell that Charlie Weasley was vibrating with rage, only holding back, he was sure, because of Scorpius’ presence.

“But...” Scorpius began to argue. Draco opened his mouth to argue back as he turned back to discipline him, but was cut off my Longbottom’s words. “Here, Scorpius.” Longbottom took the boutonnieres and remaining flowers and putting them in a small divided case. “You can do the spell at home and your dad can help.”

He bent so he was face-to-face with Scorpius. “I bet you can teach your dad that spell and you’ll make the best one.”

Scorpius’ chin was set as he took the case. “Alright sir, thank you, Mr. Longbottom.” He replied formally.

“Come along.” Draco said, turning toward the door, smiling at Weasley as Scorpius fell into step behind him. He kept his smile bright as he threw his shoulders back and glided past Weasley. He waited at the door shooing Scorpius ahead of him as they entered the workroom. He scowled when he heard someone, probably Weasley, call out ‘wanker’ as he left the workroom heading for the shop’s exit. It ruffled, but he had other things to concentrate on so he ignored it and prepared to apparate himself and Scorpius home.

 

Chapter 2

“You’re disinheriting me!”

“Draco, I already told you. I have no choice in the matter. The Malfoy title and lands are magically bound to the eldest..”

“I am your eldest son!”

“Eldest, married son. You’ve declared repeatedly that you have no intention of re-marrying and as an unmarried man you cannot inherit the Malfoy estate.

“I already have an heir. Surely this archaic decree was created to ensure that the family fortune stay intact and in the direct line.”

“It was, but the magic that binds our fortune and estate will not respond to your arguments or logic. When the time comes it will only know that you are not married and pass to your new brother.”

“And if he never gets married?”

“He will.” Lucius said assuredly.

Draco snorted. Lucius turned his attention from the mirror he was using to straighten his wedding suit, a dangerous look on his face. “To be frank, son I had always thought you would live the bachelor’s life. I’m sure the only person more shocked than me that you married was your mother.”

Draco was taken aback by the cruel smirk on his father’s face. Mother had been gone two years, but the pain of her absence burned sharply in his already roiling stomach. “Mother adored Scorpius, if she knew that you were disinheriting him.”

“It is not my decision!” Lucius growled. His face was bright red and he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. “Sophie insisted that I share this information with you when we created our marriage contract. I tried to tell her that you would not appreciate her kindness, but you know a woman's heart.” He said, turning back to the mirror and pulling back several long locks of hair that had fallen out of place.

“According to Astoria, I do not.”

“Yes, perhaps if you’d tried harder to make her happy.”

Draco felt his angry fade as exhaustion filled him. He’d tried with Astoria, he really had, but she was always so needy. ‘Hold me? Talk to me? Spend time with me?’ He just really hadn’t seen the point, especially after Scorpius’ birth. Why did they need to spend any more time together than what was necessary to keep up appearances and make Scorpius happy? It wasn’t as though they had married for love. It had been an arrangement between them from the beginning. He would get an heir and some of his family’s respectability back and she would become the Lady of Malfoy Manor. Why did he get the blame when she was the one who had changed the rules?

“Astoria made herself unhappy. I was very content being her husband and parenting Scorpius with her.”

His father stilled, looking at Draco in the mirror’s reflection. “A woman needs more than that. Do you think your mother would have stayed with me after everything that happened if the only thing between us was a contract and a child?”

“Don’t you dare make proclamations about how much you loved my mother on the day you're to wed some harlot, who doesn’t even have the intelligence to properly perform a contraception spell!”

“You will not speak of Sophie in that manner! Not if you wish to stay in this house!” His father’s voice had a dangerous edge to it that forced Draco to take a step back.

“Of course, father. Wouldn’t want to toss us out on your wedding day, would you? How would it look to the papers?”

“Draco if you are going to cause a scene at the wedding I’m sure one of Sophie’s brothers could stand in as best man.”

Draco huffed, “I’ll be fine. I’ll smile and congratulate you and your ‘new family’.” Draco sneered, “Perhaps I will take some time to make a few new acquaintances. Who knows maybe I’ll meet the next Lady Malfoy.” He stood and turned his back, waiting for his father to complete the finishing touches on his suit.

Damn him and his damnable ancestors. If being married was what it took to secure his title and fortune that is exactly what he would do. Now, all he had to do to was find the right pure-blood witch pliable enough to marry him and keep herself amused until the time came to claim his inheritance. Surely he could find someone that would fit the bill.

_________________________________

“Pansy, darling you’re supposed to be helping me. Not telling me that my plan won’t work.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. But it’s your own fault. If you’d even shown a little consideration to Astoria perhaps she wouldn’t have felt compelled to share your failings as a husband with every family in England before she ran off to Paris.”

“I’m not looking for a romantic relationship. Surely some witch would be willing to enter into a marriage of convenience.”

Pansy lifted her shoulders briefly as she lounged on the chaise.

“Pansy?” Draco cooed.

“No.”

“Do really think you’ll find someone at this point, Pans?”

She lifted herself from her sprawl and regarded him icily. “If I wanted to enter into a loveless marriage you would be on the top of the list darling, but I’d prefer someone that I could at least get off with.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh,” Her glare softened slightly, “Astoria was not complimentary when it came to describing your skills as a lover.”

“A... uh..lover.” Draco felt his face turn red and hated it.

“Of course it’s made the search even more difficult. Perhaps if you agreed to marry without a contract, so your future wife would be free to take a lover.”

“I will not marry without a contract and I will not marry anyone who would do something so..so..”

Pansy exhaled petulantly, “Draco please, let’s not have a fit.”

“I’m a wonderful lover. She never complained once.”

“Well, perhaps she would have if you’d had sex more than once a month.”

“That’s it! I am going to sue her for slander.”

“I don’t think you want to do that darling. You’d have to prove it was a lie and...” She trailed off, her voice high and doubting.

Draco deflated. Perhaps he didn’t have a very high sex drive, but he really didn’t see the point outside of procreation.

“It’s too bad you’re not a fag. There are a few eligible pure-blood men.”

“What good does that do me?”

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. “You really need to keep up on these things Draco. Homosexual marriages have been officially recognized by the Ministry and have been codified by magical law.”

“When did that happen?”

“Last year. Hundreds of witches and wizards got married the day it became law. It was all over the papers.”

Draco ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he thought. “And these are considered legally and magically binding?”

Pansy’s face fell. “Draco, I was joking.”

“Who were you thinking of?” Draco’s vision focused on Pansy face. “Pans?”

“You can’t be serious. There’s no reason a man and you’d have to..you know..just to make it legal.”

Draco exhaled, “If I need to bend some pouf over the couch to get my fortune I’ll do it. Now tell me. Who were you talking about?”

“Well, I heard that Charlie,” Draco felt the grimace on his face as Pansy quickened her words, “Weasley and Neville Longbottom broke up. They say Longbottom wanted to settle and start a family, but Weasley was against the idea.”

Draco felt the smirk on his face broaden to smile at Pansy’s perplexed expression. “Really?” He queried. “That seems an odd choice for a Weasley.”

Pansy was hesitant as she continued, “Well, rumor has it he had enough of being a parent with all his brothers and sisters and didn’t want to be tied down.”

“And, Longbottom?”

“Wants children and a home, I suppose.”

“A home and child.” Draco was smiling broadly now.

“Draco, I’m sure he’s no more inclined to chain himself to a loveless marriage than a woman would be.”

“It won’t be loveless. We’ll have Scorpius. He met him a few weeks ago and was quite taken with him. It’ll be my way in.”

Pansy stood abruptly, her face aghast, “I’ll have no part of this, Draco; using Scorpius. He’s your son.”

“I’m doing this for him!”

Pansy gathered her bag and coat from the corner of the chaise. “If you think causing any more pain in your son’s life-” Pansy bit her lip. “You know Draco, you like to think you’re so above it all, but I’ve been your friend regardless, but if you do anything to harm that child...”

“I won’t.” He replied sternly.

“I’m leaving!” She said, turning to the Floo. “Once you’ve had the chance to think about what you’re saying call me, otherwise...” She warned before calling out for her father’s house and stepping into the Floo.

Well, damn her too. He could do this and would make sure that Scorpius wasn’t hurt. After all he would be offering Longbottom a fantastic opportunity, one of the finest homes in England, access to an extensive fortune and the ability to act as a parent to Scorpius. What more could the man want? Well, there was the sex, but that couldn’t be any more painful than it had been to crawl in bed with Astoria.

“Letty!”

The elf popped into existence next to him, “Yes, Master Draco?”

“Get Scorpius ready. We’re going out.”

“Yes, Master.” She said, bowing her head.

“Make sure he’s in his play clothes, nothing that we won’t mind getting dirty.”

Letty looked at him confused. It was an odd request. He usually made it a point that Scorpius be impeccably dressed when they left the house.

“You can go now, Letty.”

“Of course, Master.” She said before disappearing.

Draco lifted his chin to regard himself in the mirror. He looked handsome as always. Though, perhaps, he would change his clothes as well. He did want to put his best foot forward after all.

 

Chapter 3

“Father?”

“Yes, Scorpius.”

“I thought you said that Malfoys didn’t play in the dirt.”

Draco stopped short. “We don’t, but you seemed to have an interest in Herbology and as your father I feel it is my right to indulge your interests as I can.”

Scorpius did not reply, but Draco could see his confusion. He couldn’t tell Scorpius the true reason for their return to the shop, but lying to his son caused a painful ache in him. I’m doing this for him and if he doesn’t understand now, he will someday, he reasoned.

He halted at the door, his hand on the handle as he chanced a look at Scorpius. Some of his confusion seemed to fade as he regarded the window display's bright tower of roses. Every color of the spectrum was represented in the gigantic fan design. He smiled when Scorpius turned to him, hoping to convey that his enjoyment of the display was alright, despite the proclamations Draco had made on the subject of Herbology after their last visit.

Which, after he had thought about it, had been mostly made out of some uncomfortable annoyed feeling he’d had when they left the shop that day; there was nothing at all wrong with Herbology and if that was something Scorpius wanted to pursue he would support him fully. He pulled the door open to allow Scorpius to enter in front of him. It was mid-day on a Monday and the shop was as empty as the street outside had been.

He noticed the curtain separating the storefront from the workroom and greenhouse move, but saw no one. He was just readying a shout when the same elf that he had seen on his last excursion hopped on a stool behind the counter and said, “How can I help you sir?”

Shit. He hadn’t even considered the fact that Longbottom wouldn’t be here. “Is Master Longbottom in?”

The elf had the nerve to cock his head at him. “He’s working in the Greenhouse today. I’ll be glad to …”

“I don’t need,” Draco bit back the words, “I mean to say. I have no business today. It’s just that my son would like to take a tour of the greenhouse with Mr. Longbottom.”

“Uh-uh.” The elf replied.

“May we?” Draco cocked his head toward the curtain.

“I’m sure Mr. Longbottom is too busy.”

Draco looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve to find a sullen Scorpius looking up to him. “Can’t we take the tour today, Father? I really want to see the flowers.” He said turning his bright blue eyes to the elf, whose shoulders slumped at the sorrowful moue on Scorpius’ face.

“I’ll go check and see if Mr. Longbottom has the time for a tour today.” The elf conceded as he turned to hop off the stool. “Wait here.” He said as he disappeared behind the curtain. Draco smiled down at his son. At home, Scorpius would be disciplined for pouting, but this time what he wanted and Draco wanted were the same thing, so he let it pass.

The elf popped into existence on the stool it had abandoned just moments before, saying, “Master Longbottom says you can come on back. He’s got several plants in bloom he feels the Young Master might enjoy seeing.” Scorpius jumped in excitement, causing a smile to flash on the elf’s face before he schooled it back to a harsh glare as he watched Draco lift the counter for himself and Scorpius.

“Let’s go see what Master Longbottom has for us.” Draco said as Scorpius skipped past him and into the flower shop workroom. Draco followed him through the workroom and into the hot, damp air of the greenhouse. He’d practiced an apology in his head to the parting shot that he’d made when he left the last time. He thought perhaps if he reframed his comment as jealously, then Longbottom would not only forgive his rudeness but also be flattered by his interest.

Scorpius was looking around trying to find Longbottom in the cavernous room. Draco was having a hard time finding him as well. “Oy!” Someone called to the right, drawing his and Scorpius’ attention. Longbottom was looking at him uncertainly, so Draco gave him a small smile and nod as Scorpius changed direction to meet the man.

Longbottom dropped his eyes to Scorpius, a genuinely happy smile coming to his face as Scorpius came to a stop in front of him. “Father says you’ll take us on a tour.” He said brightly.

“He did?” Longbottom’s brow scrunched as he spoke. “Well, I guess that’s what we’ll do then. What do you want to see first? The ornamentals, medicinals, vegetables or the man-eaters?” Longbottom’s voice lowered dramatically on the last option, as he put his hands on his knees and came eye-to-eye with Scorpius.

Scorpius shook in excitement, “The man-eaters! I want to see those, but we can’t get too close.” He finished thoughtfully.

“That’s very true. Maybe we’ll let your dad feed them.” Longbottom brought his eyes up, a grin on his lips. Draco arched his brow, “Perhaps we should leave the feeding to the professionals.” He said, trying to sound jovial in the face of Longbottom’s insinuation.

Longbottom snorted as he rose from his crouch. “Come on Scorpius. Follow me and stay to the right alright?” He said over his shoulder, as he turned down the aisle. Draco stepped a little closer to Scorpius, just in case he needed to defend him from whatever it was Longbottom was going to show them.

Longbottom walked ahead only a few steps before slowing and turning to a table of colorful flowers that were in full-bloom. He talked about each plant, giving Scorpius the plant's common and scientific names as well as its use. Scorpius paid attention as he spoke and followed up with several questions, some were mundane while others were rather intelligent follow-ups to the information Longbottom had provided.

Draco could sense the lightening of Longbottom’s mood as he responded to Scorpius’ enthusiasm and wonder as they continued deeper and deeper into the cavernous greenhouse. Draco hadn’t realized how much he’d forgotten since his days at Hogwarts or how behind he’d been in the development and discovery of new plant breeds.

He was leaning in to watch a kaleidoscope of color dance through the leaves of one of Longbottom’s experiments when he felt eyes on him. He knew they must be Longbottom’s, so he made sure to look at the man up through his lashes as he spoke, “Lovely,” He offered softly, causing Longbottom to swallow and turn his face away quickly as he continued the tour.

Draco sped up his pace to stay in step just behind Longbottom. Poor Scorpius had to skip to keep up with Longbottom’s long strides. He’d be too tired for supper at this pace. Speaking of which; “Master Longbottom, Scorpius and I will have to repay your kindness in providing this tour. Would you like to join us for dinner this Friday evening?”

Longbottom’s steps faltered slightly, but he kept moving as they entered a section of the greenhouse marked with warning signs. Instead of answering, Longbottom slowed to ask Scorpius to read the sign to him.

“It says, ‘Caution Ahead. Lethal Plants.” Scorpius’ voice ending in a high squeak.

“Now, I want you to keep your hands by your side and I’ll feed the Giant Dionaea muscipula first and then I’ll let you feed him. But you must do just as I do, alright?”

Scorpius nodded solemnly. “Stay there and watch me closely.” Longbottom said to him, his eyes coming up to check in with Draco quickly before turning to open a small bin. The bin must have had some sort of preservation spell on it because when he opened it to remove the plant’s feed a fog formed around the door. Longbottom extracted a cauldron that appeared to be filled with some type of red meat and sat it on the ground between himself and Scorpius.

The, till then, dormant plants that lined the wall began to wake, their spiny flowers opening as an unusual scent filled the air. Draco felt his hackles rise when one of the tall vines opened its gaping mouth just a few feet in front of Scorpius’ tiny form so he did a double-check to make sure his wand was ready if he needed it.

“Each flower gets one piece, so you have to keep track. If you miss one or feed one too many times it might kill the plant, okay?” Scorpius nodded in response. Draco watched as Scorpius noted each flower and its position.

“I’ll get the ones farther back and you can do the ones that are closer.” Longbottom said picking a small chunk of raw meat from the bowl. He tossed the piece of meat at the farthest flower. “Do they have eyes?” Scorpius asked when the flower arched up slightly to capture the piece of meat in its spiny mouth.

“No, but they do have a very strong sense of smell and touch. In the wild, they hold very still when they sense prey nearby and release a pungent scent to attract the prey to them. They also produce a toxin that paralyzes the prey to keep it from damaging the plant while it is digested alive.” Scorpius’ eyes widened, “It is also used to make several medicinal potions including anti-venom for the plant itself.”

“How do you get the venom?” Scorpius inquired as Longbottom took the next morsel of meat from the cauldron and tossed it to another one of the flowers.

“Well, they store the venom in those sacs just under the flower. You can see it on the one over there and when we need to milk them we cover a collection canister in the scent of their food and spell the canister to move; when the plant tries to pump the toxin into the canister, it collects the venom then we retrieve the canister and put the toxin into stasis.”

“Can we milk them?”

“No, not today, I’m afraid.”

“The next time they are due, perhaps Mr. Longbottom would be good enough to invite us to watch?” Draco knew that in any other circumstance Longbottom would probably berate him for overstepping, but Scorpius’ excited reaction to the news had him agreeing to invite them back the next time they had an order to fill.

Longbottom fed another flower, that attacked its bloody bit greedily. “Are you ready to give it a try?” He asked Scorpius, who promptly dipped his hand into the cauldron and came up with a piece of meat, ready to toss. “Make sure you toss it up slightly, so that it falls into the flower, okay?”

Scorpius looked to him, waiting for permission to continue. Draco nodded at him to let him know it was alright. Scorpius tossed the bloody meat to the nearest flower, hitting the flower’s head just slightly high, but well in reach of its spines, which brought the food into the center of flower to digest. “Good job, son” Draco said as Scorpius reached back into the cauldron for the next piece.

Longbottom took advantage of Scorpius’ distraction standing and taking a step back so he could catch Draco’s eye. “What are you doing?” He whispered, tilting his head toward Draco’s ear.

Draco pulled eyes from Scorpius momentarily. “I’m enjoying some time with my son and an old friend.”

Longbottom huffed, “We were many things, Malfoy, but no one would have called us friends.”

“No, I suppose not, but we could be friends; if you like?”

“Why would I want to be your friend?” Longbottom was keeping his eyes on Scorpius as he spoke, so Draco caught him by surprise when he stepped close enough to whisper into his ear. “I think a deepening of our association could be mutually beneficial in several ways.”

Longbottom jerked slightly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion when they met his. “Come to dinner on Friday. We could discuss them in depth after Scorpius goes to bed.”

Longbottom looked equal parts confused and mortified, but nodded his head in ascension. Draco would have to celebrate his victory later. He was quite certain any sort of celebration at this point would only result in Longbottom changing his mind.

Scorpius finished feeding the last flower so Longbottom took the cauldron and Scorpius to clean up in a sink located near the end of the greenhouse. “Here,” Longbottom passed a bar of soap to Scorpius who washed his hands in the splashing water as did Longbottom.

“Well, I think that’s all we can do for the day.” Longbottom said, taking a dry towel and passing it to Scorpius so he could dry his hands. “It was fun. Thank you very much Master Longbottom.” Scorpius said making a slight bowing movement as he gave the towel back to Longbottom.

“Come along, Scorpius, I think we’ve distracted Mr. Longbottom long enough.” Draco said, bowing as well, “Till Friday?” He questioned, receiving another uncertain nod in response. “Dinner is served at 7 p.m. come early and Scorpius will give you a tour of mother’s...” He clenched his jaw and took a quick breath, “the Manor’s garden.”

The confusion left Longbottom’s face and was replaced by compassion as his shoulders lost some of their tension. “Six, then?”

“See you then.” Draco nodded and turned to leave, allowing Scorpius to skip ahead of him as the left. He could feel Longbottom’s eyes on him as they left. It really couldn’t have gone much better. Scorpius had charmed him with his intelligence and enthusiasm, while he seemed flattered, if confused, by Draco’s attentions. Now, all he needed to do was make his offer and convince Longbottom to take it. If it went as well as today had, he’d have everything tied up before his father ever laid eyes on his new heir.

 

　Chapter 4  
　  
So far the evening had gone swimmingly. Scorpius had thrown his arms around Longbottom as he came through the manor doors. Draco had felt a small stab of jealousy that he forced himself to quell. He would be sharing Scorpius’ attention with Longbottom on a daily basis, so he would have to acclimate himself to his son’s shared affections.

They had toured the garden, which mostly consisted of mother’s flowers and a small herb and potions plot they used for household items. Scorpius had been the consummate host and Longbottom had been a gracious guest. Dinner had gone quiet a few times, but not uncomfortably so as they enjoyed the meal.

They had kept most of their attention focused on Scorpius, which he enjoyed immeasurably, making him somewhat truculent when it came time to put him to bed. Draco had nearly lost his temper, but Longbottom had promised to join Scorpius in his room for a story after his bath if he would go with no more fuss and Scorpius had agreed.

He had led Longbottom to Scorpius’ room and pointed out a few of his favorite for Longbottom to choose from. He had left them alone when he felt himself lurking as Scorpius settled in and Longbottom began to read.

That had been some time ago and he was starting to become concerned that Longbottom had left somehow, when he heard steps in the hallway outside of the parlor. He opened his mouth to call but closed it back when he heard Letty telling Longbottom that he was waiting for him inside.

Longbottom’s face was unreadable as he entered the room and came to stand next to the fireplace just a few steps from him. “Alright, Malfoy; are you going to tell me why you’re doing all this or do I have to guess?”

“This Longbottom is a...taste of the life you could have.”

“A taste? What are you talking about?”

“My home, my money, my child even, all of it laid out at your feet once you become my husband.”

“You’re..” Longbottom shook his head, “Are you mad?”

“Not at all. This is a good offer Longbottom and one I think will prove most advantageous,..”

“Are you even gay?”

Draco did not like being cut off, but, “I do understand that if we were to marry there would be a sexual component to our relationship and I’m sure we could come to some agreement.”

“I’m not just talking about sex. Why would you want to marry me?”

“Well, if you’d stop interrupting me I have several thoughts that point to this being a beneficial arrangement for both of us.”

“An arrangement?” Longbottom was looking at him as though he were trying to interpret a foreign language.

“More along the lines of a contract, really; we wouldn’t want any misunderstandings.”

Longbottom shook his head again, “I guess there is no need to ask why Scorpius’ mother left; if you look at marriage like a business deal.” He sounded incredulous.

Draco took a deep breath. Why everyone blamed him for his divorce when she was the one who... “My former wife entered into our marriage fully aware of that it was a social arrangement and not a love match. I will not take the blame because she changed her mind.”

“A person’s heart can’t be constrained by some contract.”

“I’m not talking about anyone’s heart. Scorpius has had mine since his birth and I can see that you’ve grown to care for him too.”

Longbottom stepped closer. “You’d have to have heart to give it to someone.” He seethed.

“There is no need for insults.” He replied coolly.

“Insults! You think I’m so desperate that I’d chain myself to a loveless, passionless marriage and you accuse me of insulting you!”

“I already told you that I understood there would be a sexual Mphf...” Longbottom forced their lips together painfully, pulling back quickly, to say, “Is that what you think sex is; a bargaining point in a contract?” What the hell was Longbottom playing at? If he wanted some kind of display, he supposed he would comply if only to move them on from what was apparently a sticking point for him.

He returned Longbottom’s kiss grabbing his neck when he attempted to pull back. Longbottom made a sound of protest, which had the effect of creating a pleasant hum against his lips sending a jolt through his chest. He pulled back quickly, shocked by the power of the feeling.

Longbottom looked angry as his jaw set. Draco took a step back, suddenly needing some space from the other man. His distress must have shown on his face as Longbottom’s anger quickly faded and an odd smirk took its place. Draco took the seat in front of the fire place when he felt an odd weakness in his knees.

“Well, well, Malfoy. That might be the first genuine emotion I’ve ever seen you express to anyone but Scorpius. I have to say I’m a bit shocked myself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said harshly, “I’ve had a stressful evening.”

“Bullshit.” Longbottom said, moving quickly, crowding him against the couch as he bent to take his lips again, his hands coming to cup his face. The feel of Longbottom’s hands moving him where he wanted him sent another jolt to the pit of his stomach causing him to gasp into the kiss. Longbottom took advantage of his parted lips and ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip.

He moaned at the feel of Longbottom’s wet, heavy tongue against his delicate lips, already sensitized from the rough kisses they had exchanged.

His limbs felt heavy as arousal flooded his body. He hadn’t felt like this since the first years of his puberty; his body on fire and edgy with need. He fell against the back cushion as Longbottom broke the kiss. “Jesus, Malfoy, you’re gay and you don’t even know it.”

Draco forced his eyes to open, though he hadn’t remembered closing them. “I am not.” He replied petulantly, sounding too much like Scorpius for his own ego to take.

Longbottom regarded him for a moment before placing his hands on his shoulders and pressing him into the chair so he could sit astride him. Draco’s back arched at the pressure bearing down on his hardened cock. Longbottom, the bastard, laughed out, “Oh, I think you are,” as he bent over him again. Draco knew he should do something to reassert his authority and take back control of the situation, but when he felt the soft press of Longbottom’s lips his surrender was almost immediate.

His hands came to rest on the top of Longbottom’s thighs and he felt the strong muscle moving beneath the fabric of his pants. Which made him think about the skin under that fabric and what it would feel like? What it would taste like? He tore his mouth away, “Oh, shit.” He breathed.

“Yeah,” Longbottom said as he began to nibble across his cheeks. “I guess we know now why you couldn’t get it up for your ex.” Longbottom said against his skin causing Draco to shiver despite the insult the words carried. “Bet you don’t have that problem right now, do ya' Malfoy?” Longbottom said, trailing one hand down his chest as he spoke, following the line that led straight to his swelling penis. He arched and gasped at the touch of Longbottom hand.

That’s it! He had to get control of this situation back. Longbottom gently squeezed his cock. “Oh, Gods!” He shouted.

“I bet you’ve never been well and truly fucked have you Malfoy?” He would have answered, but Longbottom had started to stroke and squeeze his cock as he spoke, so all he managed was a whimper. “You want that, don’t you?” Longbottom squeezed a little tighter as he continued stroke him through his pants. “I bet you’re dying for it.” Draco dug his nails into Longbottom’s thighs trying to distract himself from the pleasure coursing through his body. He was actually grateful that Longbottom’s position kept him mostly immobile for he feared that otherwise he’d be thrashing around like some wanton harlot.

He kept his lips pressed together tightly, to keep from agreeing to whatever dirty little proposals Longbottom made as he continued to stroke him while he nibbled along his jaw line to the shell of his ear. “I’m going to make you come so hard.” Said breathily against the shell of his ear and it was all it took. His back arched painfully as he came in his pants, his lips were still pressed tightly together, but he moaned nonetheless as his body shivered and shook through his climax. Longbottom continued to stroke him until he made a pained sound and pulled back slightly.

He looked up, swallowing hard and trying to even out his breath, as Longbottom sat back on his knees. “You’re probably too much of a bastard to return the favor aren’t you?” Longbottom asked as he started to pull away. Draco could tell from the tone of his voice that if he left he would not be back. His mind raced and he did the only thing he could think to do and placed his hand on the considerable bulge in Longbottom’s pants. He swallowed when he felt the hardened length twitch under his palm.

Longbottom halted and looked down at him. “Cat got your tongue?”

“It would be impolite not to return the favor you granted me and I still have my proposal to finish.” He emphasized his point by rubbing his palm along the hard length pressed against Longbottom’s thigh. He felt victorious as Longbottom’s eyes grew dark and heavy. “If you think you can get me off, while reading bullet points.” Longbottom broke off in a groan when Draco gave him a firm squeeze. God, he felt huge in his hand, but he couldn’t be that big. “Let me see you.” He said. Longbottom hesitated briefly, so Draco moved to open his fly himself. As long as Longbottom didn’t ask him to stop, he wouldn’t.

He popped the button easily, but struggled to undo the zipper, before getting it down and plunging his hand into the opening of Longbottom’s pants. His fingers encountered a mass of springy pubic hair before coming to the base of Longbottom’s cock. Draco felt a thrill as Longbottom moaned at the contact. He tugged gently on the member, but Longbottom’s pants were pulled tightly against his skin. He was just getting ready to suggest that Longbottom move to relax the fabric’s hold, when Longbottom took it upon himself to shift his hips.

Draco was gaping. He knew he was, he could feel it on his face as he pulled Longbottom’s member out. It had to be the largest he had ever seen. “The sword of Gryffindor.” He thought then blushed when he realized he’d said it out loud. “Thanks.” Longbottom said, smiling down at him. “I get that a lot.”

“How often?” Draco asked as he watched his own hand slide up and down Longbottom’s length. It was beautiful, in its way. Long strong muscle, covered in the softest skin. “Not too often anymore, but when I was younger just after the war.” He sounded breathless as Draco continued to pull on the length. There was fluid leaking from the tip adding to the scent of sex in the air.

Astoria had performed oral sex on him several times, in her attempt to encourage greater intimacy between them. It had been pleasurable, but he’d never felt the need to reciprocate. Now though, his mouth was actually watering. Longbottom must have noticed his fascination. He flexed his thighs so that he was now standing on his knees, which brought the tip of his cock, nearly to Draco’s mouth. He leaned forward, continuing to pull and tug on the cock as he tentatively lapped at the moisture gathering at the tip.

Longbottom groaned and said, “Yeah, suck the tip.” Draco couldn’t believe how eagerly he complied with the request as he angled the cock, so he could suck the tip into his mouth. The flavor burst across his tongue as he tentatively began to suck. Longbottom’s hips began to lightly thrust as Draco’s hand sped up and he put all this effort into making Longbottom lose control.

He could feel his own cock stirring back to life in the cold sticky confines of his pants. Longbottom was thrusting into his mouth hitting the roof as he continued to lick and suck and pull. He’d never put so much effort into pleasing someone else this way and taken so much pleasure from it himself. A tug on his hair brought his eyes up to meet Longbottom’s. They were dark and dominating as they looked down at him. He swallowed to keep from drooling and embarrassing himself, but the sound his swallowing elicited from Longbottom made him forget about embarrassment as he moved his mouth harder and faster around Longbottom’s cock.

He was grunting as he looked down at Draco, keeping his hand in Draco’s hair as he sped up slightly. “Do you want me to come in your mouth?” Draco didn’t want to remove his mouth to answer so he nodded as he continued to work the cock with his mouth and hand. “Gods,” Longbottom said above him as Longbottom’s hips came to a stuttering stop. Salty, bitter warmth hit his tongue and he pulled back quickly, feeling a splash hit his lips and shirt, soaking into the fabric.

He felt a slight tug his hair angling his face up, “If you could see yourself.” Longbottom said, breathlessly. What the hell was he doing? Letting someone else dominate him like this. He shook his head forcing Longbottom to release his grip. “Get off.” He said, his voice sounding shocked and oddly angry. Longbottom huffed at him as he scooted back and off the couch, turning to arrange his clothes, brushing his hands through his hair as he moved back toward the fireplace.

“I’m not settling for some sham marriage, Malfoy. I’ve had relationships that only give me part of what I want, with better men than you. If I wanted to settle I would have done it for him. If you ever grow up enough to give something of yourself to someone else and you want to try... to really make something call me; otherwise I don’t want to hear from you again.” He said, never turning back to face him. Draco was trying to sit up, using his sleeve to remove the cum from his lips and chin. He was hard again and it was difficult to move in his tight pants.

His brain was spinning as Longbottom spoke, he was swallowing convulsively, still tasting Longbottom’s flavor on his tongue as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He wasn’t even to his feet when he heard Longbottom call out an address and step into the Floo.

He gaped at the spot Longbottom had just vacated. The man had just... they’d just... and he walked away like it was nothing. He flopped back down on the couch.

“Fuck!”


	2. Fic: Passion's Inheritance - Part 2

Chapter 5

“What are you...?” Longbottom bit his lip and took a deep breath, his voice sounding calmer as he continued, “How did you get back here?”

Draco gave him a doubting look, “Where do you think Scorpius learned to be so stealthy?”

Longbottom huffed, “Stealthy? You know he walked right into me when he tried to sneak back here, don’t you?”

“Well, he needs more practice. As for me, I waited for Madame to become distracted with a customer and for your little guard-elf to take a break.”

“Jamie is part owner of this business and should be treated with and spoken of in a respectful manner.”

Longbottom’s tone brokered no argument, so he made none. “Of course,” Draco nodded, “my apologies.”

Longbottom was dirty and sweaty as he continued to glare at him. It was rather distracting look for him, especially since Draco’s mind was filling in helpful memories of the last time Draco had seen him all sweaty. “Well, what is it? What do you want?”

For you to be less standoffish. To blackmail you into marrying me by threatening to sue for the injuries I’ve suffered to my wrist since our last encounter. To bend you over the nearest bench. He blinked several times to clear his mind of that image. “I would like to talk to you about my proposal.”

That elicited a harsh laugh. “Proposal? Insult, more like.”

“I don’t see what is so insulting, especially now.”

“Now that you know we can get off together, you mean. I can find any number of blokes for that.”

“But they can’t offer you what I can.”

Longbottom’s face reddened, “I hope you aren’t insinuating that I should marry you for your money or home. I’m no whore, Malfoy and if you mean Scorpius...” Longbottom’s angry face softened somewhat. “That was a shite move to make. I actually care about the little imp and he seems to like me and now...” Longbottom trailed off, but Draco knew what he was going to say.

“If we marry you could see him every day. You’d be a father to him.”

Longbottom’s shoulders dropped. “And I told you that if I wanted half of something I could have had that already. Blackmailing me with a child isn’t going to get me to change my mind.” Longbottom’s jaw set as he looked at Draco.

He risked taking a few steps to bring himself into Longbottom’s space. “What are you doing?” He said, stepping back slightly.

“Perhaps, Scorpius and a home were the crux of my initial offer, but I think you have to admit after our encounter I don’t think we’d have to worry about the relationship being without the comforts a husband and..uh..husband can provide one another.”

Longbottom huffed again, “Isn’t this the same argument you made the other night, only now you’d actually enjoy the sex instead of it being a chore.”

Draco felt his cheeks redden slightly, “It would not be a chore for either of us, I think.”

“You know I’d heard rumors before -all that your wife said about you when you divorced. I..” Now Longbottom looked slightly embarrassed, “I checked into them more after what happened. You know you’re probably not thinking clearly right now. Sex can do that, especially if you’re just now figuring out who and what you are.”

“And what am I?” Draco said as he scooted closer and slipped an arm around Longbottom’s waist. He’d never made such a bold move before, never had too, everyone always came to him. Longbottom’s arms came to rest on his. “Apparently, horny.” Draco felt his face redden, but determined that he wouldn’t be so wrong-footed and out of control as he had been at their last encounter. “Come home with me. Now.”  
Longbottom traced his hands up Draco’s arms, bringing them up to cup his cheek. He was looking at Draco so intensely…so intimately, that he felt himself shrink back under the scrutiny. Anger flared in his chest as he became embarrassed by his reaction. He hadn’t come here for this. “We could Apparate to my bedroom?” He offered, though his voice was tinged with enough bitterness that it caused Longbottom to pull back.

“So is this your new offer?” Longbottom said caustically, as he took several steps back. “Quick fucks and a get out after. No, thanks.”

“That’s not...” Draco tried, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I can’t...” He bit his lip to stop the words. He didn’t know how to finish that sentence without sounding like an arse.

“Can’t what?”

Draco felt his shoulders slump. “Can’t be weak like that!”

“Weak? Of course,” he said shaking his head, “You would think that caring for someone is a weakness -a failing. Gods, you are possibly the most messed up person I’ve ever known. I don’t even know why I let you get anywhere near me. I must be off my rocker.”

“Well, perhaps we’re more well-suited than you thought.” Draco retorted. “Listen,”

“No! Listen to me Draco Malfoy. I am not going to marry an emotionally repressed arse who thinks of me in terms of what I can do for him.” Longbottom swung his arms broadly as he spoke. “Though I suppose I should be grateful you are honest in your intentions. I might’ve actually made the mistake of caring about you if you’d tried convincing me you had a heart.” Longbottom seemed to calm slightly, “Well, a heart for anything but your son.”

Draco clenched his jaw tightly. A part of him wanted to argue the point. To tell Longbottom that he was more than a spoiled brat, that maybe he could...but what if it all fell apart? He exhaled slowly releasing the tension in his jaw. “If that’s the way you feel about it then I suppose I have my answer. Good day, Mr. Longbottom,” He said, Apparating with a thought before Longbottom could respond.

_______________________

 

He couldn’t get him out of his mind. Even Scorpius had noticed his distraction and embarrassingly frequent need to excuse himself when he thought about Longbottom or he supposed he should start calling the man Neville after all they had been intimate on more than one occasion. He was at an utter loss as to what to do about the situation and with no options left he went to the only person he thought he could trust.

“Pansy, wait?” He called when he saw her reach for her wand to close the Floo to his call.

“What?” She said tersely, crossing her arms.

He exhaled heavily, “I need to talk to someone, please let me through.”

He could see her struggling, “Fine, come through, but if you expect me to help...”

“No, nothing like that; I just need to talk with someone,” He shook his head pityingly, “and you’re the only friend I have.”

She harrumphed and stepped away from the Floo, casting a spell to unlock it for visitors.

“What is it Draco?” She said flinging herself down on a nearby sofa, studying her nails as she spoke.

Well, he supposed it was best just to get it out really. “I might, I think, I must be... I had sex with him.”

Pansy froze, “Longbottom?”

He nodded as when she looked at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “As a part of the marriage contract. You talked him into it?”

He shook his head, “No, as I matter fact it happened when I was trying to propose,” He felt his face and ears grow impossibly hot, “and he tried to make a point by kissing me and the next thing I know we were all over each other...” He turned so he could say the last without his head imploding, “and it was amazing. Then I went back to him to try and talk him into the marriage, but I had to be an arse about it and he told me to leave him alone, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since.”

“Oh, Draco.”

He turned to find her shaking her head. “You ruined it, didn’t you?”

He rolled his eyes at her correct presumption. “I don’t know. Probably. He told me I needed to grow up and stop using people and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“So, do you want advice about coming out or getting him back?”

“Coming out? I’m not...” He couldn’t finish the statement and mimicked Pansy’s move, flinging himself on the couch next to her. “How could I not know this? Maybe I’m not, maybe it’s just him?”

She arched her brow to an almost comical effect. “You know, Draco I’d almost decided that you were simply asexual, but maybe you’re just so repressed...”

“Repressed?”

“Draco we dated. I never had a boyfriend so reluctant to touch me. I didn’t even hear about you doing anything naughty in the dorms and Blaise was always talking about walking in on someone or hearing the other boys pop off when they forgot to put up a silencing spell.”

“He what?”

“I wasn’t spying on you dear. Just curious about what you boys were up to.”

“I was naughty.” Her eyebrow rose again.

“Really?”

“Just because I was discreet doesn’t mean...except...”

“Except?”

“Well, I had urges of course, but I would get distracted.” He felt his eyes shifting in their sockets. “I would, you know, find a quiet moment, but then I would start thinking about what Potter was doing or where Blaise was or if Longbottom was hiding out in the greenhouse.”

“Oh my Gods! Draco, if you get distracted thinking about boys while you’re,” she made a rude gesture with her hand, “taking care of yourself. It means you’re gay. You are an idiot!”

“Oh, I guess I just thought I was too obsessed with Potter to bother with all that.”

“Too bad Potter’s not gay.”

He rose from his prone position, his eyes wide. “I am not attracted to Potter. At least I don’t think I am. I’ve never thought of another man that way; though I do seem to be making up for lost time.”

Pansy broke into a laugh he hadn’t heard is quite some time. “You’re 34, Draco. Most men figure this out when they’re half your age.” He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing along with her.

“Gods, what am I going to do Pans?”

“I don’t know, but if you want Longbottom. Really want him, you need to tell him, to show him.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I do want him, but the way he affects me. I haven’t let someone get to me like that since,” He shook his head, “since I can’t remember when. I’m afraid Pans and have no idea where to even start.”

“Well, darling, I find that the best place to start is the beginning.”

Chapter 6

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m dropping by to say hello and um...to give you a gift.” He lifted the small plant that he’d had imported from Bulgaria. It was very rare and damn expensive.

Neville squinted at him, his body blocking the door to his flat. “Normally, I think one would say ‘thank you’, take proffered gift and invite one in.”

Neville crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking the door completely. Draco felt his shoulders drop. “I should say I’m sorry for my actions and attempts to manipulate.”

“Should say you’re sorry,” Neville interjected, “or are you actually sorry?”

“I am sorry. I was only thinking of myself and my son and neglected to think about how it all must seem to you.”

“How it seemed to me -you mean letting me get close to Scorpius so you could wag him in front of me like a carrot for a horse, or treating my sexuality like a burden you’d have to bare, well until you decided it wasn’t a burden, but another way to manipulate me.”

“Yesss, I know I’ve been an ass. Unfortunately, it seems to be a chronic condition, but I’d like to try and make up to you and if you’d permit me, start to court you properly.”

Neville started at that, “Courting? Are you having me on?”

Draco shuffled slightly and straightened his back, “It is my understanding that outside my circle it is common for two potential...”

“God, if you’re going to make a speech, come on in. I’d rather not subject the neighbors.”

“Oh, alright.” Draco held up the small plant again. Neville eyed him for a moment before taking the plant and turning to walk down his hallway. “In polite society, one would welcome the guest in, wait for them to enter and close the door behind them.” Draco said as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

Neville halted as Draco followed him down the hall, turning to look at him over his shoulder. “I suppose it was rude to point that out.” He said tersely. God, if he could just keep his mouth shut maybe Neville wouldn’t kick him out before he had the chance to say his piece.

The short hall emptied into a small living room with a bar separating a kitchen to the left. Draco nearly stumbled to a stop when Charlie Weasley stood up as they entered. “What are you doing here?” Draco felt his face flush in embarrassment as soon as the words left his mouth, even as jealous rage filled his chest. They were probably back together and he’d just humiliated himself for no damn good reason.

“Charlie was invited here by me.” Neville said, emphasizing the word invited.

Weasley glared at him. “I don’t suppose you invited him in, so I could kick him in the ass?”

Draco took his eyes from Weasley as Neville deflated a little. He’d told Weasley, of course he had, they were probably having a good laugh about it all. Draco turned on his heel, sick to his stomach. “Draco, wait!” Neville said, eliciting a disgusted harrumph from Weasley. “Charlie was just leaving and I do want to talk to you.”

Draco brought a hand to the wall to support his suddenly wobbly knees; the adrenaline rush of his anger flooding his muscles as he tried to compose himself. He turned without saying a word, his eyes meeting Neville’s. They had lost some of their harshness, causing his entire face to lighten and soften. Draco had the crazy desire to rub his fingers along Neville’s cheek, causing them to tingle from the imagined sensation.

“Nev,” Weasley pleaded. “I’ll be fine, Charlie. I’ll Floo later.” He said nodding to the man. Weasley took a coat from the arm of his chair, flinging it over his shoulder as he walked toward Draco, attempting to intimidate by waiting till the last moment to step around him. Draco stood his ground, smiling tightly at Weasley as he passed.

He waited till the door slammed shut before he spoke. “Are the two of you getting back together?”

“I should say that that is none of your business, especially since we are not courting, but I’m not someone who likes to play games when it comes to a person’s feelings.” Neville pursed his lips together. Draco could tell that he was trying to keep his temper. “Charlie and I have been over for months, it took some time for us to accept that, but we have and we are not going to get back together.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, continuing at Neville’s doubtful look, “I...the way you spoke about him. I know you cared for him and it must be difficult for you.”

Neville eyed him warily, “It was more difficult making the decision than following through, at least it was for me, but then again Charlie was happy with the way things were.”

“I...uh,” He didn’t know if saying something that made it sound like he was in any way like Charlie Weasley was a good idea, but Pans said to be honest with Longbottom no matter what so, “I felt the same way with my marriage. I was satisfied with our life,” he exhaled a breath he must have been holding for some time, “and when Astoria wanted more I just couldn’t....at least not with her.”

“Which isn’t to say that Weasley isn’t a total wanker for not throwing himself at your feet and giving you everything you want.”

Neville shrugged, “We wanted different things. And what do you want, Draco?”

Draco didn’t know how to say that without sounding like he was strategizing or planning too far ahead. Pans had said it made people uncomfortable when they thought you were too far ahead of them.

“I used to want to run the Ministry. When I was young father had said I would be the Minister of Magic someday when You-Know-Who came back, but then that all kind of fell apart when he actually did come back.” He dipped his head slightly in embarrassment. He hadn’t shared these thoughts with anyone but his mother, “Then I just wanted us all to make it out of the war safe and alive and when we did, I wanted to rebuild our family name, so I married Astoria and we had Scorpius,” He couldn’t help but smile remembering the first moment he saw his son, “and then I just wanted to raise him to be the perfect heir and to make all those dreams I used to have come true for him.”

“You know Scorpius can’t live your dreams. He has to make his own.” Longbottom’s voice was soft as he spoke.

“I know. I just...I used to think those dreams were the only ones worth dreaming, but even my father doesn’t believe that anymore.”

“And now?” Longbottom had taken several steps closer.

“Now.” Draco shook his head. “I have no fucking idea. I think my son wants to be a gardener and I think my father wants me out of his hair and Pans wants me to grow up and I just want you to give me a chance and forgive me for being a prick and let me try to make it up to you though I’ll probably bollocks it all up, because well, it’s me and that’s what I seem to do.”

“Draco don’t you think you should figure out how you feel about all those things before pursuing a relationship?”

Pans had tried to make the same point, but if he waited for the timing to be right he might miss his chance. “I’ve tried on my own and I’m not trying to say I want you to save me or fix me. I just want you to be there with me while I try to figure out how to be okay with Scorpius being a gardener and watching my father start his new life and to call me on my shit when I muck it all up.”

“And why does that need to be me?”

Neville was fishing for something, but Draco was so far out of his depth here. “I want to make you happy, to give you everything you want because you want it not because I think it’s the strategic move to make or will do something for me other than...than help you see that I’m not a completely awful and might be worthy of your time and attentions and because I care about you.” His face could have caught a match it was so hot by the time he quieted. He shifted slightly under Longbottom’s scrutiny.

“So,” He said after a long moment, “how does one court someone in this day and time?”

“Uhm...I’m supposed to charm you with a small thoughtful gift,” Draco nodded to the plant in Longbottom’s hand, “beg your forgiveness and ask you out on a date.”

Longbottom sat the plant on the small bar. “Thank you for the gift Draco and I accept your apology.” Neville looked at him thoughtfully. Draco felt light and happy under the scrutiny until he saw Neville turn his head slightly in expectation. “Oh, would you like to go a movie with me? I understand it’s an amusing experience.”

Neville smiled. “It is. There’s a theatre down the street. Why don’t you drop by Friday evening next and I’ll show you how they work.”

“Oh!” Wait; did that mean Longbottom would be the one courting him? Longbottom was studying him, waiting for a response. “Of course; I’ll leave everything up to you.” He hoped the knot in his stomach would untie itself by then. Surely Longbottom wouldn’t take him anywhere too beyond his comfort zone on their first date.

“Till Friday.” He said taking a few quick steps to Longbottom and halting, “If you’d permit me?”

Longbottom smiled at him and nodded. Draco gave him a peck on the apple of his cheek and retreated quickly toward the door. “Good night.” He said making a slight bow before turning to leave. “Goodnight, Draco,” He heard Longbottom say as he made his way down the hall.

 

Epilogue:

“Draco,” Neville was breathing so hard his name came out as two puffs of air, “Did you remember to set the silencing spells?”

“What?” Draco turned to look over his shoulder at Neville.

“I think I hear something.” Neville’s thrusts had slowed as he spoke. Draco tried to calm down his breathing. “Well, it couldn’t be Scorpius; he knows to use his nightlight to call.” A sharp, harsh cry echoed through the hall. Neville pulled out him slowly flopping down on the bed. “The house elves said that Sophie’s been wandering the house with Octavia. She’s apparently fighting sleep.” Another wail echoed. “Thank goodness I spelled Scorpius’ room or he’d be up too.” Draco said turning and flopping down next to Neville.

Neville huffed a laugh, “He’s so sweet with her.”

“I have to say I’ve been a bit surprised at his reaction,” Draco said kissing a line along Neville’s shoulder, “I thought he’d be terribly jealous.”

Neville turned to catch his lips in a brief kiss, “I think it’s a good sign, especially when...”

Draco felt his stomach lurch slightly, “When? Not if we get married and have a son of our own?”

Neville laughed pulling him into his chest, “What is it with Malfoys and sons? We could have a daughter just as easily as your father did.”

Draco tried to hide the smug smile, but Neville didn’t even have to see it to know that it was there. Father had tried to hide his disappointment when Octavius turned out to be Octavia, but Draco knew he’d been counting on a son.

“You think she needs some help?”

“You know she won’t let the house-elves touch the baby. Says she wants the baby to bond with her family, not be raised by the help.” Draco felt Neville still and looked up from his position to see Neville looking at him expectantly. “Oh, come on. It’s not our baby; my father should be the one to...” Neville’s arched a brow at him. Draco sighed in defeat.

“I suppose you’re right. But when I get back here you had better not be asleep.”

“I’ll keep the bed warm for you,” Neville said grinning brightly as Draco cast a quick spell to clean himself up a bit before sliding into his pajama bottoms and robe.

“That had better not be only thing you keep warm.” Draco said.

Neville’s smile turned predatory as his hand travelled down his chest to rub along his upper thigh drawing Draco’s eyes to his erect cock. “I’ll be right back.” He said, clearing his suddenly dry throat and turning to follow the sounds of his sister’s cries.

He found them near Scorpius’ room. Sophie had Octavia in her arms bouncing her lightly as she walked down the hall. Her eyes were open but Draco was far from sure that she was completely conscious. She seemed to be looking through him even as they walked straight toward one another.

“Sophie?” He said softly, drawing her attention finally.

“Oh, Draco, What are you doing here?” She yawned around the final part of her sentence.

“Um, this is our suite.”

She seemed to wake up a bit at his words as she looked around. “Oh, Gods; I thought I was in the west wing. I’m sorry I woke you, oh, I didn’t wake Scorpius did I?”

“No, no. He’s still sleeping as far as I can tell and I wasn’t asleep yet.” Sophie stood in place to bounce Octavia, whose exhaustion must have been catching up to her because her cries were tapering off to soft whimpers. “Oh, I forgot about Mr. Longbottom.” Sophie grimaced, “I hope I didn’t disturb.”

Draco felt himself flush, “Oh, no, nothing like that.” She could probably tell that he was lying, but didn’t point it out.

“Well, it seems she’s finally drifted off, so I suppose I should head back to your father.”

“You know you might want to try singing or spelling a swing. It worked for Scorpius.” He offered, “I’m sure the house-elves would teach you the incantation.”

“Perhaps; I suppose I should use the resources we have shouldn’t I?”

“You can ask for help and still be a good parent.” He offered, falling in step next to her as she turned to go back to her and father’s suite. “I know, but I was raised by our house-elves and I want for us to have a different kind of relationship with Octavia.”

“I think you will. You have. And we’re all here to help. If you need a break or time to rest Neville and I would love to take Octavia and Scorpius out for the day.” Sophie turned giving his arm slight squeeze. “I think that would be nice and maybe someday when you and Mr. Longbottom need the same.” She winked at him instead of finishing her thought. Draco tried to keep his smile from becoming too broad. “Someday soon, I think.” He replied, sure that Neville would accept the proposal he planned to make in the New Year.

“I’m so glad Octavia will have Scorpius and other children to play with as she grows up.”

Draco felt his eyebrows come together, “You and father aren’t going to try for a son?”

A slight look of horror passed across her face before she answered, “Gods, No! I adore Octavia but I have no wish to have more children.”

“And what does father think?”

“I think until the day your father carries a child and brings it into the world he will not be the one making the decision in this regard.”

“Good for you, Sophie. And I’m not just saying that because of the inheritance.”

“I know, besides it won’t be an issue once you and Mr. Longbottom marry will it?”

“No, no it won’t, but it doesn’t matter.” He continued at her doubting smile. “It doesn’t. As long as I have Neville and we have Scorpius the rest just doesn’t seem as important as it once did.”

“Draco, I’m happy for you and Mr. Longbottom. The two of you will create a wonderful family.”

“We will.” He didn’t see a problem with being confident.

She shook her head at his answer, as they came to a halt in front their suite of rooms, “Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Sophie,” Draco bent to brush a light kiss on his sister’s brow, “And you, let your mother rest sweet one.” He said, against her skin as he breathed in her scent. His heart fluttered at the thought of bringing a child into the world with Neville. He nodded once more, before turning to make his way back to their bed.

___________________________________

“You know I was almost ready to give up on you.” Neville looked at him over the top of the book he had picked up. He looked rather striking holding a book in the nude. “What happened to those promises you made about keeping everything warm and ready for my return?” He mocked as he disrobed.

“I might have made a few promises there I couldn’t keep. Why don’t you climb up here,” Neville flung his book aside to pat his lap, “and get me all hot again?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Draco said climbing across the bed and straddling Neville’s lap. “Now where were we?”

Neville ran a finger down his spine, grabbing his ass and saying, “I believe I was here.”

“That seems about right to me,” Draco said and bent in for a kiss.

 

 

The End.  



End file.
